Here comes the Bride
by artiist1284
Summary: Chloe and Jimmy's wedding day, a dream come true. Lois and Clark is finding the day too much to keep a hold of hidden feelings that's been building from months and one "yes" to a forced love confession, but one person from Clark's past can ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I'm running into a bit of a writer's block with my other fics, and this idea came to me when reading over the spoilers for Smallville episode "Bride", so warning it has a bit of spoilers in it. This is only going to be a two part one shot, and hopefully it helps my muses running again for my other fics.  
**Warning!:** Some spoilers from episode "Bride", but not really.  
**Summary:** Chloe and Jimmy's wedding day, a dream come true. Lois and Clark is finding the day too much to keep a hold of hidden feelings that's been building from months and one "yes" to a forced love confession, but one person from Clark's past can ruin it all.

**1 of 2**

**Enjoy!**  


* * *

_Ting...Ting...Ting..._

A fork ringed a high pitched tune against a pure crystal flute. An elaborate wedding gift that Chloe thought a little too much, but cherished from her employer and friend, Oliver Queen. Voices still strong and loudly conversing merrily the day's event that couldn't have been any more exquisite with flowers and flowing gowns if it came from a fairytale book itself.

A noisy clearing of the throat accompanied the _Tings_ against the slender royalty like flute this time, but yet the upbeat events continued on. Seeing no better way, pointer finger and thumb in mouth, a loud whistle cut through the air bringing the noiseless attention of all eyes on the honnary Maid of Honor, Lois Joanne Lane.

"Oh, God, she's making another speech!" Clark quickly jumps to his feet, remembering how good of a job she did with the speeches at Chloe's and Jimmy's engagement party. Said Bride, reach over, Said Groom, to restrain her best friend from stopping her feisty, yet beloved cousin.

Lois' glare went to Clark, raising her brow, challenging him to stop her as he sunk back into the velvet covered chair. Plastering on a heartfelt smile, one not encouraged by any drop of booze, she turned her attention back to the waiting crowd.

"Ahem." Lois clear her throat once more, taking a quick sip of champagne and fold her hands. "Like I was trying to say months ago and would have better explained if I wasn't under the influence of ole' Ethel."

The guests and family laugh knowing just how intoxicated she been on that day as one non-wearing plaid boy for the day, cough loudly in his hands as he said the word "Right!" into the fake cough.

Lois turns her head to give him an evil glare, followed by mouthing the words 'I'll see you in the parking lot' to him, meaning a threat, empty as it was, but something everyone took as couples flirting as some whistled, mainly Jimmy and others chuckled along cheekily.

"No! No! It's not what you thi-" Lois squeeze her teeth together as the crowd wouldn't listen and continued on.

Her eyes falling on the Farm Boy again, who she couldn't help but notice wasn't looking at all Farm Boyish with black suit and blue tie that was doing things with those baby blues. The way he just shrugged like he did no wrong and smiled that secretive smile of his made her feel like he was letting on feelings he felt because she knew that he knew how she felt about him, playing along with what everyone was thinking was going on between the two.

Ever since that confession she made in the game of Lie and Fry, he'd been having very high suspicions that she was telling the truth even when she denied it! With a perfectly good made up story, she might add.

"Anyway." She says rolling her eyes and smiling broadly again as everyone quieted down and she began her speech. "Like I was saying, before rude interruption..." quickly adding about Clark, who just smiled. "...When Chloe and I were little girls we made a promise, neither of us would get married until we found our soul mates..."

"Recycling material Lane?"

"Bite me!" Lois snaps instinctively to Clark's loud words, and groaned as the crowd got started up again, taking a deep breath as it turned into full blown serious speech moment. "I have to say, that as you can well tell I didn't believe in true love or soul mates...or even just plain love..." Her hazels catching the blue orbs, guiltily telling him and those who were closely looking what guy was on her mind.

She quickly averted her eyes and cleared her throat. "I still have to admit that love might not be out there for me, with the track record of men I seem to attract..." Lois jokes as everyone laugh softly, one head dropping down in thought before looking back at her, she turns to look at her blonde cousin who looked like a fairytale queen and her cousin's gallant knight, Jimmy Olsen sitting next to her, hands clasped.

"But when I look at you two, I see it..." Lois' voice cracked some with emotion and she clears out her throat again as Chloe tried to dab away at her tears without ruining her makeup. "...I believe it and I can't help but one day hope and wish for that someone who could put a smile on my face the way Jimmy's light's up yours."

Chloe and Jimmy's eyes met as they looked at each other rearing grins just for each other as they leaned in to share a sweet, brief kiss. As Lois' eyes once again betrayed her and glide over to one pair of waiting blues who were already starring back. Tearing away her eyes again, and trying to steady the gallop in her chest, she raise her champagne flute to the air.

"To my cousin Chloe and her husband Jimmy, may their life always be as beautiful as this day!" Lois shouts, raising her flute high in the air. "And to all the single fellas out there, save me a dance on the dance floor."

Giving a seductive wink to the crowd as everyone laughed, and one farm boy growled lowly inside his throat, trying to keep hard feelings away.

"To Chloe and Jimmy!" Everyone repeats and take gulps from their flutes before the band comes back on playing a slow, beautiful wedding song.

"Go on you two love birds, it's time for the bride and groom's first jig." She teases and grabs their elbows, pulling them from their seats.

Chloe turns around quickly placing a kiss to Lois' cheek and a hug that showed her big Cos how much she loved her. "Thank you Lois for making this night wonderful."

Lois squeezes back, not wanting to let go like a part would be taken for all time, her cousin not the teenager she grew up with any longer, but a beautiful woman. "Anything for you Babes."

Lois let go of her baby Cos to stare at her brother-in-law. "Official member of the family now, Olsen." Her voice soldier like as she punched him hard in the arm, causing him to wince, before he too is attacked with a tight hug and then pushed off to the dance floor.

Lois sinks into the bride's chair, battling tears on a mission to fall one way or another. Clark slided to the groom's chair next to her, wrapping his arm loosely around her neck to hang on her shoulder, as he sat pressed behind her.

"Our little girl is all grown up on us." Clark said in a fake mothering voice, a broad smile on his lips as he watched the lights dim, and a sparkling spotlight gleam on the madly in love couple.

"I know." Lois sniffles incidentally to his tone and his words and backs her elbow into his ribs for making her sound like a heat-sick mother watching her daughter leave the nest.

Clark laughed and leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder, his face brushing against her ear with every movement. Lois not seeming to comprehend the intimate position they were in, things like that came so natural to them over the months of stuff they been through together and also the fact her mind was on the scene ahead of her.

The warmth from his breath and the finger that was idly skittering circles on her collar bone to the rhythm of the slow beat brought her painfully aware of how Clark was hanging all over her and exactly how male he was.

Her senses were assaulted with his scent, that was spice, and masculine, of heat and hard work. The weight that he allow her to feel from him leaning on her shoulder wasn't a burden, just enough to tease her mind into wondering about a rock hard body from one plaid-loving, Smallville. His finger was doing a wickedly pleasurable spell on her skin that tensed and shivered with every electric brush of his skin against hers.

Everything was on full alert and it took everything and so much more to keep her from bolting, but that would make things awkward and the last thing she wanted with Clark was feeling like she couldn't be around him, though at times that were constantly growing, that's exactly how it felt. They were just friends though, friends did these things, a point would be reached where feely, touchy was ok between really good friends.

But right there at that moment it wasn't ok, since her ok was denying that she had feelings for the one who was making her skin burn and sing a tune no man has gotten out of her before. A denial she was denying to herself, if that wasn't confusing enough.

Lois gulped, trying to swallow normal, and damn her heart and the race track it made out of her chest. Hazel eyes trying to stay straight ahead at the lovely couple who were dancing and laughing about something they were conversing about and not go to the blues that were centimeters next to her own.

"You know you are wrong right?" Clark's smooth voice breaking through her dilemma or maybe just adding to it because his husky tone was doing a number to her stomach.

She sucked in a quick breath, squeezing her legs tightly as her body was escaping the commands of her brain. "Wh-What was that?"

Clark smiled at her stuttering, she could feel his chin dip as it broke across his face. "About you not having no one out there for you."

She bit hard on her bottom lip, pain was more inviting right now then her body's rebellious reactions to Clark. Did she just lean back into him at his mere words? Lois didn't know when she did it but, sure enough, she was resting back against him and far as she could tell Clark was happily taking her weight.

"Smallville, the only thing out there for me is a never ending chain of heartbreak." Lois smirks, reaching up to brush a single strand from his eyes. "And I refuse to ride that baby any longer."

"What if the one meant for you is right there in front of your eyes?" Clark asked innocently, maybe having his own motive thrown in the mix as well, but she didn't need to know.

His eyes catching hers for a millisecond before she sits upright and pretends just that. "Well the guy in front of my eyes is Uncle Luiz and I don't know where you come from, Smallville, but we're definitely not into that keep it all in the family stuff."

Clark rumbling laughter spills fire in her and his arms snaking around her waist to pull her back against him wasn't succeeding in quenching the fire, though, she believed that was the point. His chin once more rests on her shoulder and now the fingers were doing things to her sensitive sides that were building up a groan his ears just weren't allow to hear. Damn it his actions just weren't allow to do this to her!

"What are you doing?" Lois groaned and laughed at the same time to keep the moan of pleasure away.

"You're cold." Clark's smooth answer, like it was that simple.

Lois gave him a pointed look. "Then give me your jacket."

"Then I would be cold. Geesh Lane, who would think you could be so selfish?" Clark teases and inadvertently snuggles closer to her body.

"This looks ridiculous, Clark." Lois breath came out more labored then she'd like, her eyes scanning the room, hoping no one was watching them, even though their table was dark.

"We're close friends and partners. We help each other out, that's what we do."

"We'll to anyone else we probably look like anything but friends."

"That's the point Lane..." Clark's voice barely audible to his own ears.

"What did you say?" Lois turning her body to look into his face more, accusingly.

Clark gives her a look. "Since when did you care about what anyone else thought?"

"I don't..." Lois falters, noticing how his arm was still chained to her waist, and he seem perfectly ok with it.

She knew something was bound to break and be crossed between them, though it was a long time in coming, it still felt so very fast. The late nights working and nearly living with each other only added to the way things seem to come so natural between them. Near death cases that she more then he found himself into already made each other realized that they were concerned and cared about the welfare of the other.

There were countless times he came with lilies, her favorite, how he found out was beyond her. But he came even though she told him she was a big girl and could handle the cold solitary feeling hospitals gave out. Flowers in hand and a warm smile on his face, it flipped her heart no matter how many times those scenes played out. He came, even though she said not to, because he knew how much she hated hospitals and how much she hated to be alone.

Late nights at the Planet where they were alone in the bull pen with the lingering smell and scraps of Chinese as they worked on their papers and proof read the others when they were done. All the while taking sneaking glances and accidental touches they thought the other wouldn't notice when they were close enough together. Lois lounging on the corner of Clark's desk, hand lightly on his shoulder to keep herself steady as she looked at his work on the screen. And his hand would ever so innocently brush against her bare thigh as he moved the mouse around to control the arrow on the computer. Or Clark leaning his arm on the back on Lois' seat as his head took place on her shoulder to watch over her own work.

There were sleep overs mainly at Lois' apartment since she lived closer to the Daily Planet, where Clark would find himself occupying the couch, he didn't mind. Those times came after movie nights or hang out nights when the two after a long day would rent a few movies have a couple beers and enjoyed each other company as they ripped on the movie if it wasn't all that great.

Lois always knew when she was the first to fall asleep, an hour or so later after all the fun was had she would always end up in bed with her jeans and tank top still on and a lingering feel of a brush of lips against her cheek. Clark knew he was the first to fall asleep when he woke up to a bare chest, still in jeans, and Lois red blanket draped over his body. The red blanket that seem to migrate back to it's previous owner's house, but he still used. With the feel of soft fingers sliding over his forehead and face lingering behind.

When they both were exhausted and fell asleep at the same time, there were a few times they awoke in the morning to find each other wrapped in the others arms, not caring and not wanting to move from the feel and warm they were wrapped in at the moment...

Clark could see her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked puzzled and his body was reacting. "Only the thoughts of people I care about matter. Chloe...Jimmy.."

"And?" Clark pressed.

Lois cocked her brow a teasing smirk on her lips as a scapegoat was delivered to her. "And they're coming back and we're mooching their seats."

She tried to slip back to her chair, but two firm arms were still not budging. She didn't want to look up, but she did and she saw exactly what she was fearing to see. Clark had feelings for her, she knew that, like she knew he knew about her own. She pressed against them more trying to easily bring the hint to his brain to let her go, which he does at the last second as the happy couple return to their seats.

Chloe was out of breath from the excitement of it all her eyes full of her man as her mega-watt smile was all for him and his face mirrored her own completely.

"You two looked great out there." Clark complemented, planting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Yea, you guys really make everyone else look bad, cut it out." Lois teases, sharing a smile with her cousin.

Jimmy turned to Clark, who's become more then a friend but a person he adore and trust. "Since Chloe's dad couldn't be here, it would be an honor if you could take his place for the father daughter dance, you gave her away after all."

This brought tears to Chloe's eyes and she grabbed her husband's face planting a huge smack on his lips, taking his breath away and causing Lois and Clark to clear their throats roughly.

"Wow." Jimmy came up for air, lightheaded.

"Save it for the honeymoon, you two." Lois jokes, as her piping blond and her husband's cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

Clark stands at Chloe side and like a true gentlemen he holds out his arm for his best friend. "It would be my honor to."

Chloe stands and jolts up a bit at the feeling of a whack Lois gives to her rear end and laughs as Jimmy raised his brow at her.

"Don't worry Jimmy ole' boy you'll be doing plenty of that later." She teases with a playful wink.

"Lois!" Clark warns, always feeling like he has to be her censor and her cousin continued to giggle as she is lead once again to the dance floor.

"She's beautiful." Jimmy sighs, leaning his head into his hand as his vision was filled with nothing but the loveliness of his wife.

"I think it's time for me to give you the talk Jimmy."

Jimmy turned beat red as he choked on his spit. "Not that it's my first time, but don't you think I should have this talk with another guy, like Clark?"

Lois face scrunches up in disgust. "No! Not sex, geesh Jimmy I could care less how freaky you get with my cousin." She smacked her hand against her forehead and shakes her head. "So didn't need that picture in there."

Jimmy laughs as he calms back down knowing it's not a sex talk from his wife's cousin.

"Just more of a little warning, slash, pep-talk" Lois begin, placing her hand on his shoulder and setting steel eyes into his. "You're part of the family now...I know where you live...I use to live there...I know where you work...I still work there. Remember, I'm Lois Joanne Lane, daughter of a four star general. I grew up around the world with a father who disciplined me with combat, self-defence and weapon training. And all of this..." She said waving her hand, gesturing toward herself. "...will rain hell down upon you if you so much as make a tweak happen to her heart." Lois warns and gives a cocky, smirky smile. "Don't be fooled by the makeup and sparkling dress. Your ass will be mine if you hurt my Cousin."

"Ouch, sounds more like a threat." Jimmy choked, pulling uneasily at his tie at the intimidating look Lois was giving him.

"It's all in love though, Jimmy boy." Lois quirks taking a sip from her champagne and watched as couples were joining the floor, enclosing Chloe and Clark.

"So, what do you say to a dance..." Jimmy asked, wanting to do anything then sit there and try to make up idle chit-chat. "...as new family?"

Lois smiled and shook her head at him. "Only you would offer to dance with a girl who singled you out for destruction."

Jimmy shrugged good-natured. "I just know I don't have nothing to worry about since I'm not planning on hurting Chloe."

"So good to hear, Jimmy, but as tempting the offer is I have to decline."

Jimmy nodded knowingly, as his eyes caught the person Lois really wanted to dance with. "Holding out for someone else, I see?"

Lois cocked her head to the side, giving him a look 'to drop it or meet his demise now' and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Want anything? I'm about to head to the buffet table, going to need all the energy I can get for tonight."

Lois held her hands to her ears. "Ewww, too much info Olsen."

"I meant for dancing." Jimmy stated like it should have been obvious.

"Yea, right." Lois quirks and handed him her empty flute. "Another, drink would be nice, thanks. What the hell!"

Lois is almost thrashed with the flute as Jimmy barely caught it back in steady hands this time. "Maybe you should stay away from the booze while you're over there?"

"No, it's not that I barely had half a cup." Jimmy's voice still stunned, and Lois couldn't figure out why.

"What is it?" She hissed in a low voice, while all Jimmy could do was grab the top of her head and point her toward what he was seeing. She smaked his hands away in retort of his actions but stopped as the stunt that was hitting Jimmy came full blown into her stomach.

"Lana." Lois swallowed hard as the beautiful raven haired-princess herself stepped onto the scene, excusing herself through the crowd with a shy, innocent grace.

Her hand shot out to take hold of Jimmy's arm, snatching him back down to his seat. "What is Lana doing here?"

After all this time? She wanted to add but kept that bit of bite to herself as the pink one glided through the crowd smiling and only stopping long enough to chat with familiar faces.

"Chloe did mention that she sent her an invitation. She just didn't expect Lana to actually come." Jimmy answered still shock to see the girl himself.

"Sent her an invitation?" Lois retorted in unbelief. "How the hell did she even know where Lana was?"

Jimmy absently nodded his head knowingly. "Chloe has was of getting information she wants."

"I'm beginning to find out for myself." Lois said and groaned as she noticed Lana making her way over to the head table.

This was suppose to be a perfect day for her cousin, not one filled with drama and migraines. Something she was sure would definitely happen with the return of Lana Lang. Not only that, but the big bad brooding fool she whipped into a semi-decent man, if she could say so herself, but knowing he was doing the growing mostly on his own, would return full blast after all the hard work he done with his life. Just one look into those doe-like eyes and Clark would be on his knees begging for Lana to return back to his life.

Lois had a feeling that begging wasn't going to be needed, Lana came back all this time more then just because her friend was getting married. Clark was on the agenda again, and it wasn't like Lana would need much fight after returning back from nowhere, hair in curls running to the base of her neck, in a pinkish cream dress that slicked to her body as if painted on. In comparison, Lois was feeling a little, maybe a bit more, aware of her own looks and feeling she couldn't compare to Clark's first love.

Looks or not, she couldn't compare to Lana because of the simple fact that Lana was Clark's first love, the crush he had such a hell of a time letting go. But that's all they ever were or ever will be...it wasn't love, after all this time and the way she left, even though she said she loved him. He had to know it wasn't love, that she really wasn't in love with him, she just liked having someone to belong to and to call her own.

After all this time, after all they went through together these last five years, working cases, spending time with each other at the Planet, at home. He showing Lois and allowing his hidden feelings to slip out every now and then, could all that be changed, be forgotten, writin off as nothing with just one look of his past coming back to haunt him.

Lois felt the tears burn the corners of her eyes, as her hands clucthed at her churning stomach. "I'm going to be sick."

**To Be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First big **THANK YOU**to everyone who left a review for the first part. So wasn't thinking what I wrote would get so many reviews, just something I came up with, sick, having writer's block and couldn't come up with anything to write for my other fics. Wow, I wasn't sure if I was trying to finish the last part or write out a full eppi with how long it came out. Sorry. I also added two people from the spoilers and went kinda silly with them. Hopefully this is as good as the first part. Enjoy!  
**Warning!:**Spoilers from Smallville episode "Bride".  
**Disclaimer: **Since I didn't add it to the first part...yea, don't own Smallville, or characters they are trademark of WB and whoever else, though, if I did, Clois every episode!  
**Summary:**Chloe and Jimmy's wedding day, a dream come true. Lois and Clark is finding the day too much to keep a hold of hidden feelings that's been building from months and one "yes" to a forced love confession, but one person from Clark's past can ruin it all.

**2 of 2 ~ Complete~**

**Now for the Conclusion...**

* * *

_"You, self-righteous Bitch!" Lois seethed, took a step, cake in air which surely would have planted it's mark on Lana's face if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of Clark who caught Lois' hand holding a quite large piece of strawberry layered, butter cream, iced cake._

_Her chest heaving in fury, hazels starring death as stern blues gazed down upon her in what she could see as...disappointment? His breathing matched her own turbulent breaths, feeling so many emotions at once it was hard to separate the blend the clash made. Lois' hard gaze not leaving his own vice-like expression, the only feeling swamping her was betrayal and pain that he would stop her, he would take the pink one's side after all the obscenities Lana practically accused her of..._

_

* * *

_

_Present. Hours earlier..._

_One...Two...Step...One...Two...Step...OUCH!_

Chloe only winced for a second, the mega-watt smile claiming her lips, she wouldn't let budge. This was her wedding day and she was determined not to let anything ruin it for her. Not even her best friend's size 12 and a half dress shoes becoming acquainted with her petite size 5 during the night, more then she would have liked. Open-toed, she could add, screamingly.

Chloe looked up to see the reason for her friend's two left feet and notice the distracted look on Clark's face. A look Lois called 'his special place', making sure to exaggerate the quotation marks on the words and said there was only one cure for it. Lois then would proceed at this point to twist up a newspaper into a tight roll with Chloe shaking her head 'No' while she fought to keep a laugh at bay. Lois on the other hand with an evil glint in her eyes and on her lips would be shaking her head 'Yes'. The rolled newspaper, though, would find it's way connecting with the back of one Farm-Boy's head in a upward swing and loud _thwack! _Followed by the words, "Wake up!"

Clark more stunned then he should be, with the many off guard moments Lois would catch him in; each time being a different style of bringing Clark from his 'special place', would, after the shock, chase Lois through the bull pen to dish out his own form of Justice against her absurd crime,]. Both looking like two High School sweet hearts in love. And by the looks on other people faces, Chloe wasn't the only one seeing it.

Chloe pressed her teeth together, her lips going wider at the crush of his step coming down on her poor toes again. Wishing right now more then anything, for Lois and a rolled up newspaper, and trying not to laugh at the idea of it all.

"Clark..." Chloe press out between still smiling lips and a forced laugh.

Her only answer was the sole of his foot coming down on hers again, and this time her smile did falter a bit. Making her wish for a chunk of kryptonite rock and a crowbar.

"Clark!" Chloe slapped his chest bringing him from some very heavy thoughts. "I really love you and all, but, right now, you're slowly making me crave for a Kryptonite saw to take care of those feet of yours."

He dropped his eyes down quickly to see her lift one foot at a time and give a little shake of life back into them. "Chloe, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not going to need prosthetics any time soon, but you, Clark Kent, are so not focused into this dance." Chloe reprimand playfully, tugging the collar of his suit jacket. "What's going on?"

A deep breath is released from his nose, his lips in a tight line, seeming to space out again as he's not sure how to answer.

"Clark!" Chloe huff out, turning up her eyes, giving him a look saying 'Spill it'.

He shook his head, plastering on a smile and stepping in beat with the music this time. "Nothing, Chloe, you know what just forget about it. This is your day, no problems."

Chloe cocked her brow, she could see he was fighting hard to keep quiet with the uneasy look he was now sporting. That was only making her want to know even more, though she had an inkling to whom his thoughts were on.

"Let me guess...5'9"...chocolate hair...hazel eyes...loud mouth. Is any of this ringing a bell?" Chloe quipped, a teasing smirk on her lips.

Clark gives her an exasperated look. "I said forget it, Chloe. It's not important."

"So, my cousin isn't important?" A sly look in her eyes as she held a front of scolding.

"What? No! I mean..." Clark glared down at the smartly-grinning blond, knowing he's been had.

"Clark, just tell me. It's not like I haven't heard it all bef-"

"Yes!" His words a rush and eyes expectant of what she would say.

Only furrow brows looked back as she try to understand exactly what he was getting at. "Yes?"

"Lois..." He reiterated her name, dragging it out to make Chloe get the hint and sighed out heavily before repeating the one word again. "Yes."

Oh, no, she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily and played still being stupid to what he wanted to get out. Her face scrunched up in feigned thought, and shook her head like she wasn't getting it. "Yes?"

"Chloe, Yes! I have feelings for Lois! Yes! Chloe, Yes!" Clark cleared his throat, a slight tint to his cheeks as his outburst caught the attention of a few couples dancing next to them.

His blues going back to glare fault at her. "Happy?"

Chloe just smiled and wrapped her lithe arms around his neck to bring him into a hug. "Congratulations, Clark!"

Clark grabbed her arms, pulling her back to show his confusion. "Congra-Why aren't you more shocked? I'm the one confessing this and I'm still feeling like I'm missing something."

"Clark, even without the bulk of knowledge Braniac implanted up here." Chloe tapped her temple before resting it back on his shoulder. "I still would have figured it out."A glint of mischief in her eyes. "Not like you two haven't been making it obvious lately, either."

He swallowed hard, a expressionless mask on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Chloe smirked to his denial and gave him a pointed look. "You guys were cuddling at the table a few moments ago, Clark."

_Crap, she seen! So much for thinking it was too dark. _"Lois was cold." He threw out quickly, knowing he couldn't win.

"So, you used your body?" Chloe pegged him, knowing he couldn't possibly have an answer, but knowing he wouldn't give up without a try. "Why didn't you just give Lois your jacket?"

"Then I would have been cold." The excuse was old and so not true but he had to give one last shot.

"Clark, you don't get cold." Chloe laughed, shaking her flowing head of blond curls.

* * *

Oliver's head popped up from his arms, clearly a few too many drinks in his system as he pulled at his tie, ripping open a few buttons on top of his collar in the process. The released shirt giving a nice view of smooth tanned chest, as he winked to a girl walking pass, who replied by turnning up her nose at him. Oliver made a face at the broad as Victor, sitting next to him, just laughed and shook his head at the mess he's been dealing with half the night.

"Look at him, you think the man was a god the way women flok to him." Oliver slurred, his brows frowning as he pointed his half filled champagne flute to Clark and Chloe on the dance floor.

"Here we go!" Victor whistled to himself, pulling at his own collar as he sat lounged back in his seat. "Don't you mean flock, man?"

Oliver turned his head, giving him a dumb look and wondering when two Victor Stones sat next to him. "Shut it, Canboy."

Victor glarred back, debating if it would be wrong to strip Oliver to his boxers, strike that, to nothing at all, and push his ass on the dance floor.

"One more time with this Canboy mess." Victor mumbled, whipping at his nose, ready to forget his friend was drunk.

"Man, he kissed my girlfriend!" Oliver shouted in a drunken whine, a little too dramatic for Victor's taste. "Now he's dancing with the Bride, and she's hanging all over him!"

"Dude, she is not!" Victor sat with hand over his eyes, wishing, no, praying for an escape, while shaking his head. "Ex-girlfriend, man! Lois dumped your ass."

A few sounds reached his ears and he snapped his head up, giving Oliver a look of utter disbelief. "You are not crying, right now?"

"No!" Oliver sniffled, his lower lip trembling as he took a small sip from his flute. "I have something in my eye."

Victor reached over snatching his drink away. "You really need to stop drinking."

"No, I need it!" Oliver tried to reach across to retrieve it back without any success. "I just need someone to hold me."

Victor snatched his arm away like he was burned as Oliver latched on and try to cuddle against him. "Get off!"

The man of machine pulled at his jacket, straightening it up as a few ladies walked pass giggling at them. Oliver sunk back into his seat a noticable pout on his face. With no alcohol to consume, he kept his hands busy placing honey-roasted peanuts into his mouth.

"Man, you been out of it since that Booty Call with Tess." Victor pointed out, trying to keep his twitching lips from smiling.

"Yea, I know...I know." Oliver quick to state in embarrassment, shoving more nuts into his mouth as he looked away and mumbled. "Just a moment of insanity."

"Right." Victor looked skeptical but let it drop. "We cool, now?"

He held out his hand and laughed as a barely coordinated Oliver pounded his knuckles against Victor's and couldn't help but chuckle too. His hands whiping down his spiky blonde hair to rub into his eyes. "God, I'm wasted."

Oliver turned his head toward Victor at the feel of a tap against his chest. "Who's the hottie in the dress?"

He squinted his eyes trying to see which girl Victor was referring to, a sly smirk coming over his lips. "You mean Lana Lang?"

Victor spewed the water from his mouth back into the glass. "You're kidding?"

"I should know, I'm the one who bought her here." Oliver laughed, throwing the nuts into the air and failing miserably to catch them in his mouth.

Victor's face wrinkled in disgust and snatched the drink, previously Oliver's, to down in one gulp. "I don't think I had enough of these, yet."

* * *

Lana placed on a smile, her body slinked over to the head table at the sight of Lois and who she figured was Jimmy, Chloe's newly bethroed husband.

Lois' hands involuntary on their own curled into fits, with each step near the raven-haired girl came toward them. Jimmy's hand on her arm almost made her jump from her skin and a look of apology crossed his face as she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Just trying to remind you that you are at your cousin's wedding." Jimmy swallowed uneasily, and retracted his hand as if Lois would set it on fire.

"Knowing this is Chloe's wedding is the only reason the claws aren't coming out." Lois grounded between her teeth, keeping up her own fake grin that was actually becoming painful to bare.

Lois turned around at the sound of the voice of the one person she was hoping would get lost between where she first saw her and here, but with no such luck.

"Hello, Lois." Lana spoke, holding no true feeling in her words as her glittering lips stretched into a grin. "It's been a long time."

"Yea, it has." Lois replied, a bite in her words she didn't mean to let slip. Well, not really.

A brief look of maybe wanting to greet the taller, feistier woman with a hug slipped over Lana's face but soon disappeared when Lois made no attempt to even acknowledge the greeting, so, she refrained.

"I've heard how well you've been doing at the Daily Planet." Lana tried at idle chit-chat, she so wasn't here for this crap. "Quite a few front page stories."

"You hear a lot of things for someone who hasn't been around." Lois retorts, her brow cocked as she kept up the pleasant enough smile on her face. _Chloe's wedding...Chloe's wedding...remember, it's your cousin's wedding..._

Lana dropped her look to the floor before staring back up, a bit of bite in her gaze as her eyes came to Lois. Not missing how cold and indifferent Lois was trying hard not to be, but could still sense the double edge to her words.

"Chloe's been keeping me well informed." She replied nodding her head. " I just wanted to say how it must feel to finally accomplish something with your life"

_No she didn't!_Lois flexed her jaw, feeling a bit of Muhammad Ali's spirit connecting through as she placed down her champagne flute to the table.

Jimmy feeling the sufforcting tension between the two at this moment stepped up with his hand out to Lana as he introduced himself. "Jimmy Olsen, Chloe's husband."

A warmer, friendlier face came over Lana as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Chloe speaks fondly about you."

"Wish someone could say the same about you." Lois spoke into her flute as she took a long swallow of the champagne. She was going to need something to keep her steady, with nerves itching to cause a scene.

Jimmy just smiled uneasily as he hopped unsteadily into conversation. "She wasn't sure you would even make it. So, you can see it's quite a surprise."

Lana catching the words Lois said but choosing to act like she didn't hear, ran a hand through her curls. "I was gone longer then I meant to be." She turned anxious, looking in one direction then another. "Have you seen Clark anywhere?"

Lois hazels snapped to the brunette, an incredulous look on her face. It was Chloe's wedding she was invited to but the only person she wanted to see was the one she deserted months ago. Lois was sure if her flute wasn't already down on the table it would be heading straight for one Lana Lang's face, drenching from raven head to manicured toes. _Retract the claws Lane...you promised!_

"He's..." Jimmy began but before he could finish Lois took a step ahead of him to finish.

"He's dancing with Chloe. You know, it's her wedding you came to see."

"Thank you, Lois" Lana said curtly and turned around to find Clark.

"You really hurt him good, when you left." Lois' matter-of-fact voice bringing Lana to a halt. "And a video dear John letter, priceless."

Lana's face shown impatience as she turned around. "It was never my intention to hurt him. I'm just thankful he had someone like you around to help him until I returned."

_The Bitch is actually smiling! _Lois' brow cocked, teeth clenched together in a forced smile. "Returned?"

"Yes, I plan on living back on the farm with Clark." Her head raising higher, and not caring that the gleam she was feeling shown through her eyes.

"Don't you think that should be up to him?" Lois retorted, her voice dangerously close to a growl.

Lana stepped closer, her eyes speculating as she looked Lois up and down. Any man would have to be blind not to find the taller, chocolate-colored hair girl attractive, if you could look passed her mouth. The red sparkling dress, slight waves to free falling dark strands and smokey eyes were all certainly eye catching.

Lana wondered just whose eyes she was tring to catch. "You seemed very concerned about Clark, lately, Lois."

"Smallville?" Lois blew off, and shrugged like she didn't know what she was talking about. "We're friends, of course I'm concerned."

"Yes, friends." Lana repeated, and quirked a brow hearing exactly what she wanted. " You would think his girlfriend wouldn't have to explain herself for wanting to move back in with her boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Lois's hand clenched her hip, to keep from punching something, more like someone, as she glared at Lana, showing her distaste and not caring at all. "I think you forfeited that title when you decided to leave and play Carmen Santiago."

"I needed time." Lana flarred. "Something you would know about if you didn't hop from one man to another."

"Oh, no." Jimmy swallowed, this wedding definitely wasn't going to end as beautifully as it started.

Lois found her hand ripping the flute of champagne off the table, she didn't care whose it was, only that it was intended for one person. The glass was almost there she could see it, the pink princess sputtering as she splashed the drink all over her smugged face. It didnt' happen though, her hand caring the flute was half way there when a strong hand clasped over her own stopped her.

"Clark." Lana sighed out as he stood between the two women.

Lois was trembling, her hand would have been shaking like crazy if it wasn't under his steady hand, and she was sure he still could feel it. She didn't look at him, afraid to see the shame on his face for the way she was behaving, while his hand undid her fingers from the flute to place it back down to the table.

His blues catching her hazels as they glazed over with unshed tears, wordlessly asking her what was going on as he stood there in shock and torn in two at seeing what almost happen by the hand of someone he came to terms with having strong feelings for and seeing the one person in his past he never expected to see again.

Chloe cleared her throat, the first to speak, seeing as everyone was too caught up in the tension to say a word. "Lana, you actually made it."

Lana turned a polite smile to her long time friend, enveloping her in a hug. "Chloe, you look so beautiful."

Chloe uneasily took and returned the hug. "Thank you, it's good to see you, Lana, it's been awhile."

"I know and I'm so very sorry." Lana said her dark blackish eyes looking up to Clark's baby blues.

Lois rolled her eyes and snorted into her flute, Chloe walked over to her side to wrap her arm around hers to give what comfort she could to her cousin. Lois gave a tight lipped smile to her cousin, apologizing with a squeeze to her arm for what was going on and for almost causing a much more chaotic scene.

"Clark, can I speak with you?" Lana hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. Clark looked down from her hand back to Lois' face that he couldn't quite read but could sense that she was strongly against him doing anything that involved dealing with his ex.

Lana noticed the exchange between the two with angry eyes. "Do you need her permission now?"

"Lana..."

Clark cut Chloe off as he faced this woman he didn't know anymore. A hard look on his face and in his tone. "I think you had a chance to say all you needed."

Her eyes begging him to give her a chance to explain as she reached up placing her hand on his cheek. "I needed time, I was trying to protect you until it was safe for us again."

Chloe grabbed Jimmy's hand, seeing where her talk was headed and the look of death that was stealing over Lois face it was time to get away. "Maybe it's time to cut the cake?"

"In a minute, I want to see how the princess tries to beat her way out of this wet paper bag." Lois smirks pulling against her cousin's arm.

"Lois, go." Clark commanded, not meaning the snap in his words as he stared at Lana.

"I will no-"

"Lois please." Chloe pleaded and Lois gave in reluctantly.

This was her cousin's wedding day after all and she should have been more in control, should have seen to it that everything ran smoothly from beginning to end. But the presence of one pink Bitch was pissing her off how she was trying to worm her way back into Clark's life. Truth be told and Lois was angry enough to be honest with herself, she was feeling down right territorial where Clark and the pink bimbo was concerned.

Lois allowed Chloe and Jimmy lead her away with one last glare over her shoulder directed at the two. She wasn't sure who the glare was meant more for at that moment. She was just pissed that she allowed any of this to happen at all at her cousin's wedding. Pissed that farmboy seem to once again give into to that deer-like face of Lana Lang.

Clark exhaled slowly, running his hands through his thick strands as he was left alone with the woman he had such a crush on for the majority of his life, and he hated to admit but old feelings from the past was rearing it's ugly head and the time came to finally deal with it all once and for all. To place the one and only last page in this ending chapter.

"Clark." Lana said stepping up behind him and placing her hands on the small of his back.

"Lana, don't." Clark stepping from her touch and turning to face the doe-like expression that could have gotten him to do anything she wanted.

"I don't understand." That innocent expression on her face he found once-upon-a-time endearing. "I did this for you...for us."

"Did what, stay out of my life?" Clark accused, the feelings of his past making way for a sudden anger. "I needed you Lana in a point of my life where I needed help to bare the weight of the world."

_Exactly what Lois done from day one._ A little light went off in his head, making things clear more then anything.

"You were right in that video, we were only fooling ourselves into believing we were meant for each other." Clark turned from her, his mind kept asking what he was doing here with her anyway when he should be next to Lois, not dealing with old news.

"No!" Lana grabbed his arm, walking in front of him when he wouldn't budge. "I only said those things to keep you from following me. You don't know how much it hurt to tell you that stuff."

Her tears weren't doing anything to move him anymore, his voice low and laced with anger as he spoke. "You left me...you made the choose to walk out on what was between us. I can't blame you for not being able to handle my secret, but you should have talked to me."

"I was a coward, Clark." Lana cried, tears streaking her face as she tried to keep him from leaving. "I was scared."

"I was hurt." A hint of emotion cracking his voice, as his blues pierced into her deep orbs. "My world was crumbling down, without you around, it was dark and when I was told you were awake. I had hope again, there was light."

Lana dropped her face from him as her body wracked with sobs, his hands grabbing her shoulder. "I came home hoping you were there, hoping you changed your mind. Then I played the DVD, all the pain came back, and no one was there but Lois and she-"

"Lois!" Lana's head sprung up her eyes red with tears and anger, a manical laugh slipping between her lips. "Tell me, Clark, how long exactly did you wait to move on?"

"Lana, listen to yourself." Clark scolded, shaking his head at her words. "It wasn't like that."

* * *

A drunk Oliver grabbed Lois' arm on the way to the cake table. "Psst, Lane."

Chloe and Lois exchanged an amused look as he pulled her to his side. "I give you twenty-bucks if you deck the pink one, right here..." He said waving the bill in the air then patting it against Lois' chin where he wanted her to hit Lana then started to laugh.

"Aww, poor Ollie, you're drunk." Lois smirked and ruffled his hair roughly until he pulled away agitated.

"I'm not drunk. I'm intoxicated, there's a difference." Oliver stated, trying to sound and look sophisticated as he pointed his finger at her.

Chloe gave Cyborg a sympathetic look. "Long night, Victor?"

"How could you tell?" Victor smirked, brow raised and extended his hand out. "You must be the infamous Lois Lane."

"You forgot the charmingly infamous part." Lois quipped, shaking his hand and released to give Oliver another look. "Nice to see not all of Ollie's friends come from Alcoholics Anonymous."

"Har...Har...Har..." Oliver drawled out, his top part laid out on the table unable to move. "Bring me back a piece of cake while you're up there."

Lois and Chloe rolled their eyes as they left the two, arm-in-arm to meet the patiently waiting groom to cut the seven tier cake Martha had had made from the world's greatest chef in excuse for her not being able to make it to the wedding.

* * *

Chloe and Jimmy faced cheek-to-cheek, they stand waiting for the flash to take the shot. Jimmy turned his head at the last minute, planting a kiss on her cheek and sneaking a pinch to her lower one, causing a giant smile to form on Chloe's mouth as the bright light captured it perfectly.

Chloe taps her finger against Jimmy's nose playfully for the little stunt he pulled in the picture. "Just wait until tonight, Mr. Olsen."

"Certainly can't wait, Mrs. Olsen." Jimmy whispered, leaning his forehead against hers before sharing a heated kiss of lips and tongue.

Chloe giving a little groan as Jimmy slacked off, his eye catching a lonely Lois trying to be very subtle about looking for someone. He didn't even need three guesses to figure out the headline of one particular Small Town Boy's name stamped on Lois' brain.

"Lois looks like she's caught in a mixture of either murder or binge eating or both." Jimmy noted jokingly as his wife looked over to the lone figure of her cousin.

"Either option isn't good in Lois' case." Chloe sighed, feeling her heart go out to her big Cos. "Lana showing up really caught Lois off balanced."

Jimmy raised his brow, giving her a look she seen before and Chloe huffed out dejectedly. "Yea I know, I'm the one to invite her. I just didn't think she'd come or that the wedding would turn to some rocky-horror show for that matter."

"Babe, throw a poodle next to PitBull Lane's bone and she's going to snap." Jimmy explained with a slight shrug, causing Chloe to scrunch up her face in reply.

"I don't know what's worse, that I actually understood what you said or that you referred to my friends as being dogs and bone?"

"Chloe, the point is, Lois, obviously has something going on inside for the big guy."

That was just one Logic she couldn't disagree with. Chloe slowly nodded her head and bit on her bottom lip. "I should go talk to her."

Lois looked over her shoulder, eyes trying to catch sight of her bumbling Boy Scout and the oh mighty pink one. Then backed up in thought, shaking her head in referring to Clark as hers.

"If I told you, you don't have anything to worry about. Would you?" Chloe asked, licking the buttercream of the cake from her fork as she stood in front of the giant wedding cake. Just having posed with her husband for cake cutting pictures. Making it clear that she wanted Jimmy free for herself for the day and not busy trying to snap photos. Hence, her reason for hiring a photographer despite Jimmy's sullen complaints.

Lois threw her arm over the back of Chloe's neck, both making peace signs with forks hanging from their mouths as the flash of the camera caught them in a few shots. The photographer getting what he wanted left to take pictures of the other guest as they enjoyed and were being seved the decadent wedding cake.

"Depends on what you mean." Lois answered, licking the back of her fork clean of the icing before plunging it back for another piece.

"Don't you mean, who?" Chloe quirked, a sly look in her eyes Lois couldn't help but notice.

"Already confessed once." Lois snipped playfully. "No way is it coming out twice, especially without any threat of being fried."

The fork going still in Chloe's mouth had Lois turning around to see what brought her cheery cousin to a stand still.

"Oh, no looks like a run away bull on the loose." Lois said to Lana's chasing after Clark who appeared to be burning with anger.

"I told you it wasn't like that between us!" Clark shouted, bringing quite a few attentions his was as he came to a stop a few feet in front of Lois, Chloe and Jimmy.

"Right!" Lana shouted back in her own rage as her eyes fixed hate on Lois behind him. "She's the reason why you're not accepting me back, isn't it?"

"Excuse me!" Lois snapped about to give the pink one a piece of her mind when Chloe's hand latched on her arm held her back.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, especially here at my friend's wedding." His voice leaving no room for argument as his blues sliced through her. "We're not doing this here."

Lana's face twisted with venom, beliving she was wronged by Clark, whose suppose to be her boyfriend, whose suppose to take her back and the run-of-the-mill-mouth Lois, who she only saw as the cousin of a good friend.

"You don't want to explain because you know it's true." Lana ranted and screw up her finger to point accusingly at Lois. "She couldn't wait untill I left!"

"Lana, I suggest you stop now because you really don't know what you're talking about." Lois warned, taking a step to get in the girls face.

"Lois, stay out of this." Clark held his arm in front of her to keep her back.

Lana looked from from one to the other, she could see it, the whole wedding reception could probably see it! Steam laced her eyes as they showed, 'so nothing between you two?', in accusation and there was no way she was going to let it go.

"She seduced you!" Lana shouted to the surprise of gaping mouths and wide eyes.

Chloe exchanging a look with Jimmy that she couldn't believe this girl in front of them was actually Lana, her good friend, nor could she see any reason for her cousin not to go wedding crasher down on Lana's butt.

Lois, taken back, was blinking too many times to count as her mind try to wrap around the words Lana was spewing from her mouth and by the look of it, Lana was no where near finish.

"I can't blame you for falling for her ways, Clark." Lana spat out between clenched teeth. "She's certainly had plenty of practice given her man count."

"You, self-righteous Bitch!" Lois seethed, took a step, cake in air which surely would have planted it's mark on Lana's face if it wasn't for the quick reflexes of Clark who caught Lois' hand holding a quite large piece of strawberry layered, buttercream, iced cake.

Her chest heaving in fury, hazels starring death as stern blues gazed down upon her in what she could see as...disappointment? His breathing matched her own turbulent breaths, feeling so many emotions at once it was hard to separate the blend the clash made. Lois' hard gaze not leaving his own vice-like expression, the only feeling swamping her was betrayal and pain that he would stop her, that he would take the pink one's side after all the obscenities Lana practically accused her of.

"Allow me." A huge smile stole over Clark's mouth as before anyone knew what was truly going on, cake, cream and gooey strawberries smashed into one unsuspecting Lana Lang's face, who took a loud intake of air in shock of it all.

Guest and family laughing at the scene of the frozen raven-haired girl in disbelief that she was now sporting a large mess on her face that was slowly dripping on the pristine dress she wore. Clark placing his filthy cream-covered hand on her bare shoulder as he leaned down toward her.

"Lana, I think we should see other people." His voice held a smudge of taunting, but it felt to good to care. "And if my actions weren't clear enough then maybe my words will be." He cocked his head to the side, leaning closer to her ear. "It's over!"

The stunned girl jumped from his words as another executioner stepped to the plate. Chloe, grinning ear-to-ear making sure she picked a particuallarly nice piece with a huge cream rose on it.

"Next time you try to call a girl a Slut, make sure it isnt' at her cousin's wedding." Chloe squishing the piece into Lana's face with a wiping motion, making sure it was sticking good.

Jimmy hopped up in front of Lana, patting an upside down piece into her hair like a little square creamy hat, a smirk on his lips. "This for my wife, Chloe."

Clark wrapping his arm around Lois and pulling her from the cake as she tried to grab the small top tier to smash into Lana as well. Both turned around at the loud growl as Lana shook with rage and embarrassment.

"UHHhhhhh!" Swiping a hand down her face and full of icing she flung it toward Lois as she stormed off from the Reception Hall screaming obscurities.

The blob of icing flying for it's target Lois, who was slid out of the way by one plaid-loving farm boy, end up careening in the face of the woman of the day.

Lois and Clark holding in laughs at the look of Chloe's face, one side streaked in icing, her tongue coming out to lick what icing was plastered to her lips. A look of murder on her face as she sauntered up to the two, another piece of cake in her hand but with two targets it was hard to decide who should really have it.

A wink to hubby and both received face full of cake as Chloe smashed her slice in Lois' face and Jimmy took take of Clark. That's all it took for a full blown food fight to begin with dessert being the main ammo. Lois and Clark grabbing fist fulls to peg the newly-married couple before turning thier sights on each other. Squeals, laughter and plenty of cake rained in the air with a fast beat of music the band decided to start up along with the comical, yet, chaotic scene.

"I think I'm drenched with cake." Chloe breathed hard, trying to control her laughter as Jimmy came up to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let me take care of that, starting with those lushes lips." He said licking them once before gluing his mouth to her smiling lips, leading them both to the dance floor with the change of slow, romantic music playing.

"That Olsen definitely isn't wholesome." Lois' face screwed up in disgust and shutters before laughing at the mess of a partner that was standing next to her.

She turned to him cupping her fingers to scoop off the globs of icing stuck to his face, still laughing at the way the hardening cream was making his hair stick in multiple directions.

"You have the nerve to laugh." Clark teases, the smile on his lips just wouldn't quit as he stared into hazel eyes. "You should see what you look like."

"Got a problem with the way I look?" Lois smirked, looking down once at herself before biting her lip and staring teasingly into his eyes. Her hands doing what they could to clear the packed mess on his black suit.

"Nope..." Clark responded in his deep voice, his own hand reaching up to slide off some icing from her cheek with his thumb. "...beautiful as always."

Lois took a small step back, barely noticeable, but Clark could feel the space between them grow with that small step and could hear the uneasy, hard lump she swallowed in her throat at his words.

He reached out his hand, placing it on the small of her back and guided her toward the dance floor. Lois pushed back on his hand bringing him to a halt as he turned to face her.

"What are you doing, Smallville?" She asked with a curious tease in her voice.

"Trying to take my girlfriend for a dance." He replied smoothly.

Lois rolled her eyes and let out a huff not catching his words. "Don't you think you should ask your girlfriend to dance fir-" Her eyes snapping to him in wide saucers. "Wait. What?"

Clark played coy as he leaned against one of the pillar beams wrapped with fake flowers, his hand shoved into his pants pocket while the other stayed locked to her back. Looking too cool and too damn sexy for his own good even plastered with mushed cake. "I didn't know a boyfriend even had to ask his girlfriend to the dance floor."

"Clark..." Lois pushing back more on his hand that wouldn't let her escape, as something close to fear was gripping her heart.

He removed his hand allowing her the freedom to choose what she wanted as he simply held it out to her. "Dance with me."

Lois was biting on her lip hard enough to draw blood, but it didn't seem to help as she looked from his face to his outstretched hand, to face that already seem to have made a huge decision concerning them and back to hand that was waiting for her to accept that choice.

A lifetime seem to pass by as she nervously looked at his hand that was asking for so much more then two bodies pressed together in a slow dance. But with a deep breath and eyes closed, she slipped her smaller hand into his stronger one and felt as he lead them to the dance floor.

She almost whimpered at the soft touch of his roughed farm-hands sliding from her shoulders to her hands to place her arms around his neck. His fingers every so teasingly, if she didn't know better, crawled down her sides to latch hold as too warm spots on her hips to rest and stir strong the pool of lava already settling in her stomach. A stray breath gushing out as his fingers pressed into her flesh.

"You can open your eyes now." Clark teased, how tempted he was to close up the gap between their lips and experience their real first kiss.

"I don't know. I'm not sure we're really on the floor." Lois joked uneasily, and opened one eye to make sure they were still at Chloe's Reception and not in the sky with millions of stars like it felt at first with him. The darkened room and sparkling effects from the strobe light gave off the illusion quite well, though.

Clark laughed and shook his head at the girl-woman that was slowly but so very surely capturing his heart. Lois gave him a pointed look and smiled as she punched him playfully in the arm like old times. Their bodies easing into the song as they swayed softly in the natural fit they made together.

"Back there." Lois started, trying not show any emotion about it. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Clark nodded and raised his brow knowingly. "You were doing the same for me, Thanks."

Lois nodded, and tired not to look uneasy as she cleared her throat and looked up at him with unsteady eyes. "Umm...about...about us."

He slid his hands to the small of her back, pressing her closer to his body, savoring the feel. "Hmm?"

She swallowed hard, blinking once before connecting with his blue orbs. "Yes."

Clark almost tripped over his feet into the couple behind him, not believing what his ears were hearing, not even trusting his own super-hearing.

He stopped them from moving with the music along with the other couples and grabbed her upper arms as he looked intently in her gaze. "Yes?"

Lois rolled her eyes and huffed at him. "Geesh, Smallville, how many times do you want me to sa-"

Not letting her finish her words and before she could stop him he closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers to quiet her. His lips not moving but waiting for her to recover from the shock of what was happening. He, Clark Kent was kissing, her, Lois Lane and the only thing she could think of was that she couldn't breath but she didn't want it to ever end. To him it felt as good as the night in the alley, and since then dreams were only a tease of how that kiss actually felt.

She took a sharp inhale through her nose, her mouth opening to tangle more with the flesh that was turning her brain to putty as Clark slowly responsed back once she finally engaged. Both carefully testing the waters as lips and tongues explored and tasted for the first time. The slowness soon made way to a tempo of faster and deeper until it seem one couldn't get enough sweetness from the other.

Lois fell back to her heals in a daze, her hand gripping his shoulder for support as she still felt her mind trap in a wicked spell of vertigo. Clark was faring just as bad, but like a kid finding a new piece of candy, he want more, much more.

Eyes fluttering open, with breathless, swollen lips. "You are so banned from kissing anyone else."

Clark gave a smugged smile. "I wasn't planning on to."

They both leaned in slowly, anticipating lips meeting lips again as a small shiver ran through them equally at the warm caress of their breaths blanketing their skin. A breath away from knowing heaven once more...

"Hey Lois!" Chloe's voice called out to her cousin.

Lois and Clark broken from what would have been their second official kiss and looked up to see the crowd staring at them with wide grins. Her hand instinctively reaching out and catching the object Chloe sent tossing her way. Chloe's red-roses wedding bouquet.

"Here comes the future Bride."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Yea I know long! Probably not all of what will happen in the episode "Bride" but one could only imagine. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and leave what your thoughts behind. Thanx!


End file.
